Amnesia
by TekoloKuautli
Summary: Imagine one day you wake up in a hospital not knowing even your name. Yet you know how to charm people, sing, ride hover vehicles at insane speeds and fight. But somehow you seem to attract the strangest kind of people out there. Maybe going out for a walk outside of the hospital wasn t such a good idea since getting lost is bad for an amnesic person.
1. Prologue

Prologue

And here I thought bizarre things happened to me because I was a poor amnesic person who was taken advantage of. So…

_How the hell is this happening?_

Those were my thoughts while I held the crying little girl who called me "daddy" (last I checked I was female); the living meatbun with eyes who was also crying and called me "mama" (what the heck); and the handsome but rather annoying man who cried even harder than the other two and called me "Prince" while clinging to me for dear life like a slug.

Already there was a crowd forming around us and giving us astonished looks, not that I blamed them, but this was really getting out of hand and to top it all the guy I was chasing was escaping using this distraction to his advantage.

However it was as if I was torn, despite the fact that guy needed to be caught and be rightfully punished (using medieval methods approved by the medieval church) somehow being snuggled by these freaky people was heartwarming.

I shook my head, I had to chase that bastard or else more victims would fall in his hands.

"Let go!" it was hard in an incompressible way to shout at these people, if you can consider people a handsome guy, a little girl and a talking meatbun. When all three looked at me with big watery eyes I felt guilty.

"No! Don't leave me, my love!" he was crying so hard his nose and tears were falling as one on my clothes... Somehow I wanted to punch him.

"Waah, mama!" the meatbun had frozen for a moment, and then his chubby body shook, next I knew he was wailing so hard the immediate crowd had to cover their ears (as my hands were occupied I had to bear the shockwave with full force). "Mama doesn't like meatbun-bun anymore!"

"Daddy! Don't leave me behind again. Does daddy doesn't like me anymore?" it was the girl who left me speechless. Guilt had formed a lump in my throat but her request had left me rooted in place looking helplessly as the last glimpse of the bastard I was chasing was lost on the swampy place.

_Dammit!_

All in all only a few days had passed since my awakening in a hospital with no recollection of even my name. So before the story moves on further, would you like to hear it from the beginning?

* * *

Hello! This is my first fanfiction and the reason why I submitted it is because I had to share this story that has been bugging me so much I space out more often than not hehe

So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and since english is not my motherlanguage I accept any advice given to me. I Hope you can help me improve my writing and story structure abilities. :D

Also a nice review every once in a while would do nicely to sting me so I write faster.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Taking a stroll

**Chapter 1**

White light was the first thing that came to me in my foggy vision. It was like waking up after sleeping for days, mind too slow to comprehend the situation and just focusing in taking the surroundings as something real and tangible. When it became clear I was in some sort of hospital room I suddenly felt the urge to drink something. As if I hadn't drank anything in ages.

But to look for water I had to get off the bed or at least sit. So the following minutes were used up in gathering enough willpower to move. I found it quite hard, not because I lacked strength, or so I hoped, but because… _Bloody hell! I´m so hungry I can´t move. It´s as if there's a hole in my stomach! _

So I decided that my first task was to quench my thirst and my second was to find something to eat. And fast! Hopefully I can do both at the same time. Ignoring the pain that almost made me bend over I managed to sit down.

And then disappointment came as there was nothing in the room that could be taken to my mouth and help me fulfill my very important mission.

The room was big. As if some kind of V.I.P. owned the place and added his own touch with all the luxury he could afford. It made me kind of jealous. _Even in hospitals money makes a huge difference eh?_ There were buttons beside the bed; a remote in the table and, from the looks of it controlled not only the huge TV; sofas so comfy looking people could sleep there like logs; and now that I noted, the very bed was so high class and fluffy I was put off.

Now taking all this into account why do I keep calling this place hospital and not high class hotel? Simple: Number one, the huge window let me take in the big picture of the hospital, two, the instruments beside me, as if prepared to deal with an immediate heart attack and number three, the belongings. At the sofas were things like blankets, bags, books, and chairs to be pulled whenever people wanted. There were even toys and picture books.

Before I could process all this appropriately the pain of the void known as stomach came back full force. The need to drink and eat surpassed reason now. Thus it didn't cross my mind I could call someone with the controls, nor that maybe someone would come soon to see me. But what did registered in my mind was decency as I stood up and walked across the room and into the hallway. The automatic door closed behind me.

_Will it be okay if a patient went in the hallways with just a robe practically open from behind? I´m a little too hungry to care much but I don't want to be interrupted while eating. Wait, as a patient I must not leave my room right? What if I´m sedated and taken by force… ah! Maybe in those visitors bags there are clothes._

I tried going back into the room, only to find it was locked. I bumped my head in the door. _Who the hell locks a hospital room upon closing the door? What if there are emergencies? Like this one, a butt naked patient outside their room with only a semitransparent robe to hide it! _

Grabbing the robe from behind I looked in each direction wondering where I should go. Just then I heard footsteps from my right. It didn't matter who it was, being found in this embarrassing situation was to be avoided at all costs!

Walking as fast as the opening robe would let me I went to my left. Found myself in a crossroads and took left again, then right, front, so on until I had completely no clue where I was or if I was going in circles.

"Why does everything look the same?" I moaned even more thirsty and hungry. My voice was raspy due to disuse and hearing it stunned me for a moment. Just then in the hallway I had just turned a bit ago a door opened and some voices drifted to me.

"I'll get you some water, sir. Is there anything more you would like? " _Water!_ I spied from the corner to see a nurse going out with a hospital trolley from one of the rooms.

"No, thank you. But is there a chance you know if my family has come to visit?" asked the voice of an older man thought I couldn't see him.

"Umm I´m sorry, Sir but I don´t know" said the nurse with a small smile. "But if someone comes I´ll make sure they´re the firsts to come".

"I see… well thank you very much".

With that the nurse walked away in the opposite direction of where I was hiding. I began to follow her but forgot to make sure the door she had just come from was closed.

"Wait!" exclaimed the man as I was passing by. I almost jumped but froze instead and looked at him owlishly, praying he didn´t pay attention to my embarrassing attire.

"Uhh… Hi" I said with a foolish grin while scratching my head and making sure my robe was still tightly clutched. This room was noticeably smaller and less luxurious than mine. The old man sitting in the bed gave me a fatherly smile.

"Sorry for calling you since you seem to be in quite a hurry. But could I ask if you were going to the reception desk?" Said the old man politely, to which I replied with an "Uhh…" again because I was merely following the nurse.

"Ah, so you were sneaking around without permission!" the old man laughed.

"Well, I just wanted something to eat" I said with some distaste. The old man smiled warmly.

"That´s okay, the food they serve here is not only tasteless but they serve you so little It´s no wonder you lass wander around to look for more. I´m not really hungry so would you like to sit around and keep this old guy company while you eat?" He said while pointing at the chair near the bed. It was then that I noticed the tray in his bed with a bowl of soup and a plate with a mouthwatering steak, a little salad vase and a cup with vanilla ice cream. I felt like crying of happiness.

I bolted to the chair still holding the stupid robe from behind, and began to sate the gaping hollow bellow my chest. The old man just watched me in muted fascination until I could no longer handle it and directed him a look that said "_What?_"

"Oh sorry" he blinked. "It´s just not usual to see someone eat as if they had starved for days. Anyways you´re such an animated woman, at first glance I thought you were a teen but now that I look closely you are a grown up young lady".

This perked my interest a little so I questioned him again with a glance while finishing the soup and going for the salad. _What a strange way to put it. How can I be a full grown up and a young lady at the same time?_ The old man continued.

"I guess it was your expressions. It´s so rare to see someone so open with their feelings and thoughts that I immediately classified you as a teen" He laughed.

_Done with the salad next is the steak! _"Really?" I said trying to not be rude as my attention was almost all the way in the creamy and soft texture of the meat. _Ahh what a delicacy of the gods this is._

"Like right now you´re not paying attention to me but to the food" He said smiling.

"Ohh…" A_hh how delicious. Now for the dessert…_

"Still, since now you are bursting in happiness would you mind doing a small favor for me?" Said the old man with a secret smile. This girl was interesting, at the beginning he began calling her a girl in his mind, then corrected himself and tried with the term `woman´, but it just didn´t fit. The girl before him was like youth itself, he even felt younger at her silly antics.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a wave of her hand, appearing to have forgotten that it was the hand holding her robe which was doing the present wave. He let out a chuckle.

"I want to know if my family really did come to visit. I have been waiting for a week now and would like to have a chat with them, but the nurses say they won´t come. It seems strange, my family isn´t the king to leave me alone for this long in the hospital if they could help it."

This caught my attention. This kind old man is waiting for his family but the nurses don´t want them to meet him? Or is his family full of heartless bastards who don't want to grace their grandpa with their presence? Either way he wants to know. I had already given my consent although I feel a little taken advantage of.

Only problem was… clothes. I could just picture it, going to the waiting room half naked asking for another patient´s relatives… Not happening.

"Sorry, grandpa. But I don´t have any clothes and my room locked me out when I left." I said trying not to blush. Now that my primary needs were taken care of I really felt the need to crawl under the bed.

"Ah! Of course, I have some clothes with me here, my grandchild is very sweet see, and since the last time he came to visit he hasn´t come back for his bag." He said putting a hand on his forehead and giving me a sheepish smile. "I don´t think he´ll mind as long as you go find him."

I glared at the old man. Things like that should be said beforehand! Well, can´t say I blame him, exchanging food for a favor and clothes maybe doesn't happen everyday.

Thus, with a fresh change of baggy clothes consisting of a hoodie, leisure male pants and running shoes that surprisingly fit me I ran a hand through my long hair and decided to hide it inside said clothing. Not that I minded being discovered but I suspected that if I was they wouldn't let me go outside to search for this guy. The old man had given me a piece of paper with the information and some money to buy anything I wanted on my way outside.

_Mmm I´ll look for this guy later. I´m still a little hungry and I bet there´s more delicious food outside._ Somehow I felt restless, as if I had slept for way too long and was itching to run around.

* * *

After she left the old man smiled fondly after her. She didn´t ask questions as to why or how, a little food was very little as payment for this huge favor. She was a patient herself and her absence would cause an uproar, he had no idea what kind of diagnosis she had or if she had a family that would worry sick. In truth he felt really selfish and guilty for this but he was truly desperate to know.

His grandson had looked very absent and anxious even if he tried to hide it the last time he came to visit. He left in a hurry and left the majority of his belonging with him after a call in the corridor that he answered to, pausing only to tell him a "feel better soon" and "I´ll come back later" before all but running out of there. He was utterly worried. No one else in his family had come back after that. It was even impossible to contact them for he didn´t have a cellphone. Hence his helplessness leaded him to trust a cheery stranger with his problem. It was so sudden that only now did he became concerned with what he had done.

_Oh God, please let nothing bad happen to her. How stupid and selfish I am, I didn´t even ask her name!_

* * *

As the old man lamented his own reckless stupidity, a door in another room from the same floor opened. A group of people appeared to see someone special as soon as the visiting hours began.

"My love, we´re back!" exclaimed a handsome man with a fervent exhilaration as he entered.

"Your know she can´t hear you." Said a beautiful woman while examining her nails. "It´s been four days since the accident. Shouldn´t she wake up already?

"I´m tired of eating fast food." Nodded another man. "Stupid sis better hurry up and make dinner tonight." He frowned while rubbing his stomach.

"Really, the only thing Xiao Lan and you have in common is your insatiable hunger." Commented a stoic young man.

"Is Daddy going to wake up soon?" asked a cute little girl with big brown eyes.

"Don´t worry, Xiao Xiao Lan, You´re err… mommy will wake up soon." Said a big man with a gentle smile, then he turned to the others. "There was no brain damage, but apparently the concussion was really strong so she passed out from shock. She hit the frontal lobe so it makes sense she´s taking this long".

"Prince-gēge really is reckless, Doll can´t believe that she-" The beautiful and elegant woman whose hand was grasping one of a long haired man began saying when a loud terrified scream made everyone turn their heads.

"Help! Prince Isn´t anywhere!" Cried the first man. "Who could have taken her?! What do they want with her?!"

"Gui, calm down! Take a deep breath… In and out… There, now could you tell us what happened exactly?" Asked the big man putting a hand on the sobbing guy. As he looked about to initiate another fit he said quickly "Wait, not yet. Calm down first".

"I´m very very sorry." Said a young nurse looking about to cry herself as everyone´s gazes focused on her. "He came asking to see if we had taken his wife to make exams but I explained to him that no one has entered this room since this morning to monitor her vitals as usual".

This alarmed the big man "How is that possible? This room locks from the inside automatically!"

"Isn´t it obvious?" Commented coldly a bright redhead at the end of the room. "She left".

* * *

Meanwhile said person sneezed while walking the crowded streets of the downtown. Her feet had taken her there, with no direction or thought in mind. Only observing her surroundings. She bought a bag of guazi and began eating without a care in the world.

The buildings ranged from good´s stores to restaurants, fashion clothing stores, accessories stores, pet shops, arcades and, virtual reality attractions. The place was full of people and on the road were zooming all kinds of hover vehicles. Families, couples and friends alike were walking along talking, joking, showing affection and some more.

Just then she thought of the old man´s request so she took the paper out of the hoodie´s front bag. The paper had a name, a cellphone number and a direction. At the first she stared at for a long time. Then sweat began to cover her face and her color turned deadly pale. Then she began to look around her completely alarmed.

_Just now I noticed… What was I doing in a hospital? Where the hell am I? Where am I from? Who the hell am I? What´s my freaking name?!_

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late updating hehe**

**_Here´s my first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I have a clear idea of where the story is going now. As for one of the reviews, what does run on sentences mean? Honestly I wanna correct my mistakes but I don´t know what that means._**

**_Say, how do you separate paragraphs for longer spaces?_**

_**Thank you for your patience!**  
_


End file.
